Só Tu
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: eles evitaram durante anos se olharem, mais nada destruiu o amor deles, somente sofreram por nao perceber que amor estava ali...mas uma amiga resolveria mostrar, o amor escondido.


**Só Tu**

Hermione caminhava lentamente pelos campos verdes que circundavam Hogwarts, há anos que ela fazia este percurso todas as manhas, e sempre era tomada pelas lembranças que tinha do lugar, parecia que nada tinha mudado desde o primeiro dia que entrara ali há vinte anos atrás, mas tudo mudara, ela não era mais a garotinha tímida e de baixa auto-estima, não era há muito mais uma garotinha, seus cabelos ainda eram cheios, mas não tinham o volume de outrora graças ao corte longo que adotara há dez anos.

Ela havia aprendido a se amar nestes corredores, havia conhecidos os melhores amigos que uma garota poderia desejar.

Enfrentara uma guerra, pelo direito de ser feliz, presenciara amigos morrerem e morreu um pouco durante aquela guerra, pois sua inocência foi lhe arrancada.

Com o final da guerra muita coisa mudara no mundo mágico, que agora não estava mais dividido e sim todos haviam descoberto que a união era a única arma que eles teriam para se defender do mal, era um tempo de paz e recomeço, e elas junto aos remanescentes dos professores e membros da ordem reabriram as portas de Hogwarts isso fora há oito anos atrás.

E hoje ela era a vice-diretora e chefe da casa Grifinória.

Queria poder estar caminhando ao lado de Harry e Rony como fazia na época da escola e ouvir eles lhe perturbando, mas eles não resistiram à guerra e ela era a única do trio de ouro da grifinória.

Sofria com a falta deles era verdade, mais ainda havia uma falta maior no coração de Hermione.

Ela parou em frente à entrada do castelo e recompôs o sorriso que estava escondido, ela tinha que manter seu sorriso, e sua calma diante de todos era o que esperavam dela, como a ultima grifinória do trio de ouro. Todos idolatravam os três que eram tidos como os salvadores do mundo mágico, Rony se sentiria feliz ao ver que era reconhecido por seus atos heróicos, afinal ele morrera protegendo Harry e a ela, sua esposa.

Era verdade que Hermione fora apaixonada por ele durante os anos durante o fim da adolescência, mas nem essa paixão, a fizera esquecer do amor que sentia desde sempre em seu coração guardado a sete chaves. Casara-se com Rony para fazê-lo feliz e por achar que seria a única forma de ser feliz, pelo menos ela o fizera feliz isso era o balsamo no coração solitário de Hermione, saber que fora capaz de fazer alguém tão maravilhoso quanto Rony feliz, mas sem ele ou Harry por só lhe restava à solidão e os sonhos do que poderia ser se fosse amada pelo homem que lhe tomara há muitos anos o coração.

Chegou ao salão principal e viu muitos alunos lhe sorrirem ao passar em direção à mesa dos professores, todos os professores pareciam entretidos em tomar o café da manhã e conversarem assuntos banais.

Sentou em silencio e se serviu comendo normalmente, mas às vezes deixava seu olhar recair momentaneamente no dono de seu coração, que alheio ao fato conversava com a nova professora de runas antigas.

Minerva e estava entretida em uma conversa com o professor Remus Lupin, mas estava observando atentamente a pupila. Há doze anos atrás quando os pais de Mione morreram; ela prometera a si mesma que cuidaria para que ela fosse feliz, e desde então era aquela jovem mulher sua filha de coração, se lembrava que desde o primeiro dia se afeiçoara a inteligente garota que cairá em sua casa. E mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda via solidão dela, e o amor que ela tinha por alguém que não enxergava.

Remus chamou a atenção de minerva.

- ela ainda gosta dele não? – Remus falava sem citar nomes mais minerva logo entendeu que ele também estava ciente da dor que Hermione carregava em si.

- temo que sim Remus, já faz tanto tempo, e ela não o esqueceu, na época da escola eu torcia para que esse sentimento os unisse, e ele tomasse o rumo certo, mas isso não ocorreu, somente em parte, ele agora é um de nós, mas parece não ver o que está em sua frente.

- não creio que ele não a note Minerva pelo contrario, ele apenas duvida que ela possa o amar, pelo passado deles.

Hermione terminou suas aulas do dia e foi em direção a sua sala particular, subiu as escadas em silêncio em direção a torre da grifinória e antes de chegar até o retrato da mulher gorda, parou e virou em outra direção, ao chegar ao retrato de Morgana e Gwyndion, parou, sendo envolvida automaticamente por uma densa bruma invisível aos olhos de qualquer outra pessoa a não ser ela.

Há única forma de entrar era saber a senha ou ser autorizada por ela, e ninguém nunca soubera a senha, por isso tinham que esperar morgana ou Gwyndion a avisarem para que pudesse ser permitidos dentro dos aposentos, a única que tinha liberdade de entrar ali, por outra porta era Minerva.

Logo se viu na parte de dentro e virou para cumprimentar Morgana e Gwyndion.

- boa noite.

Morgana a olhou silenciosa.

- boa noite Hermione, me parece abatida hoje. – Gwyndion sorria para ela.

- não se preocupe Gwyndion, apenas estou um pouco cansada.

Afastou-se subindo até o topo da torre, a vista da torre era magnífica, e podia ver todo o lago. Imaginou como seria a vista da torre do chefe da sonserina e uma lágrima caiu, molhando seu rosto.

Ele nunca a convidaria para ir até lá. Nem agora depois de anos trabalhando juntos ele a tratava diferente, era sem o sarcasmo e sem as ofensas de antes, mas era um tom frio na voz e uma distancia que havia entre eles, e isso a magoava até mais do que antes quando ele a ofendia ou lhe maltratava, pois pelo menos ela sabia que ele a notava de alguma forma, agora o máximo que havia entre eles eram comprimentos frios e educados. Ele sempre estava distante e Hermione via que ultimamente ele andava sempre mais silencioso do que o costume, e uma palidez mais acentuada marcavam seu rosto, imaginava o que ele sentia mais ele era uma incógnita para ela, nem quando a esposa de Draco morrera há anos atrás ela o vira tão triste, ela pensou por um momento como gostaria de ter estado no lugar de Pansy, como esposa dele, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Ela se afastou da vista e voltou sua atenção a um pergaminho que escrevera há alguns anos atrás.

Naquelas frases Hermione colocara toda a dor do amor não correspondido, que nutria por Draco Malfoy.

Ela se lembrava de todas as vezes que chorara por ele, pelos corredores de Hogwarts, da decisão tomada de amá-lo em silencio, para não o perder de vez; se lembrou da tristeza que fora descobrir que ele estava noivo da Pansy, e de como buscara apoio em rony, mas não achara nada que pudesse aliviar a tristeza, era até irônico saber que eles se casaram no mesmo dia com pessoas diferentes.

Ela usava uma mascara há tantos anos para esconder seus sentimentos, que temia olhar nos olhos dele, e demonstrar o amor que sentia.

Nem mesmo agora anos após o fim da guerra, após ele ter decidido pelo lado certo na guerra, ele a notava, mas nem assim ela conseguira esquecer o que sentira por ele, desde o primeiro dia em que o vira.

Ela podia se lembrar como se fosse ontem quando o vira na plataforma quando se preparava para ir à howgarts pela primeira vez.

_Hermione olhava atentamente para todos os lados observando todas as maravilhosas coisas do mundo mágico, falta cerca de meia hora para o expresso de hogwarts e havia muito movimento de alunos e futuros alunas ali, mas todos passavam sem dar atenção a ela._

_Foi quando seu olhar recaiu em uma figura loira que a observava atentamente, hermione sentiu seu coração parar e sua pele esquentar._

_Ela o viu caminhar com passos fortes e foi tocada pelo aroma quente de sândalo ele parou há poucos passos delas e lhe sorriu o primeiro sorriso do mundo mágico, e naquele momento o dia se fez noite ao perceber a luz prateada dos olhos dele recair sobre seu rosto._

Hermione acordou do devaneio que fora levada, ao se lembrar que momentos depois Lucio Malfoy se colocara entre eles e depois disso durante anos ele lhe tratara como inimiga.

- não importa os anos que se passem seu sorriso sempre andara preso a mim...

Hermione ficou preparando as próximas aulas de transfiguração e logo depois adormeceu.

Draco Malfoy andava calmamente nos corredores escuros de hogwarts, sem se incomodar com a escuridão total, há anos estava acostumado a cada lugar do castelo, conhecia todos os segredos de hogwarts e desde que se tornara professor de poções há sete anos não havia nenhum lugar que não conhecesse, ele ponderou por instantes sobre este pensamento.

- existe apenas um lugar que eu não conheço, e infelizmente parece ser o único lugar que eu gostaria de estar agora.

Draco parou em frente há uma janela e se encostou para observar a torre norte de hogwarts.

Ficou se lembrando da tristeza que sentia ao vê-la sofrer na época da escola, e que seu coração se quebrara ao saber do noivado dela, com o idiota do Rony, e no dia que ela marcou o casamento ele marcou o dele, para que mesmo que fosse somente em sua mente ele pudesse compartilhar algo com ela.

Ele passaria muito tempo ali, como sempre fazia se não ouvisse alguém se aproximar, tentou sair rapidamente do lugar para evitar perguntas, mas parou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

- Malfoy.

Virou-se e viu ela o observava parecendo não acreditar que ele estivesse ali.

Minerva pensou por instantes se o que Remus lhe falou pela manhã era verdade, Draco estava parado observando parecendo perdido em pensamentos e quando ela se aproximou pode ver claramente a visão que ele contemplava, era a torre norte onde estavam os aposentos particulares de Hermione, será que era verdade que o jovem malfoy nutria sentimentos por Hermione?

- o que faz há essa hora acordado ainda professor Malfoy? – minerva resolveu conversar e observa-lo mais atentamente antes de abordar o assunto que pensava.

- estava sem sono professora Minerva, então resolvi caminhar um pouco, e ver se tudo estava em ordem pelo castelo.

Minerva não pode deixar de sorrir ao constatar que Draco tinha muito dos hábitos de Snape, que também caminhava pelos corredores da escola sempre que tinha insônia ou algo a resolver. Ela notou o semblante cansado de Draco, que piorava visivelmente com o passar do tempo.

- sabe Draco... Lágrimas e Amores que não são externados tornam-se graves enfermidades. E somente você não vê a cura, esperando um sinal seu para vir até você.

Draco ouviu o que sua antiga professora lhe disse e ficou pensativo vendo a se afastar.

Não podia compreender claramente o que ela falara e nem o sentido que ele sabia conter as palavras dela, mas foi ainda pensando nelas e em sua amada que adormeceu, pois somente nos sonhos ele há tinha com ele.

Draco sentou se silenciosamente no seu lugar habitual a mesa de refeição e trocou algumas poucas palavras Lyaa que lhe contara que acabara de traduzir antigos textos ocultos, que ele lhe pedira, Lyaa era uma das poucas pessoas que Draco conversava de igual para igual, ela também fora aluna da sonserina, sendo de duas turmas antes de Draco, ela começará a lecionar em Hogwarts por indicação de Hermione no começo deste ano.

- então é só passar em minha sala mais tarde e pegar os textos... – Lyaa para ao notar que Draco não estava atento, seguiu o olhar de Draco e viu Hermione se aproximando da mesa dos professores, logo depois Draco acordou do devaneio e voltou sua atenção para Lyaa.

- desculpe-me Lyaa o que estava dizendo mesmo?

Lyaa repetiu o que disse e logo depois levou a conversa para outros assuntos que ambos tinham interesse (como por exemplo, decidir qual detenção daria aos de filhos de Fred, Jorge, Ginny, Carlinhos e Gui Weasley haviam herdados os genes, mais ao contrario dos pais ainda eram pegos aprontando.) ela passou o café da manhã observando, e notou o total sincronia que havia entre eles, afinal, quando Draco desistia de não olha-la, ela parecia sempre estar falando com Olívio Wood, e não percebia e quando ela olhava para ele, Draco nunca percebia também por estar concentrado em não olhar para ela.

Era até engraçado a força que ambos gastavam não percebendo o que havia.

A força que eles gastavam evitando se olhar, porque bastaria um olhar para eles entenderem, como estavam sofrendo em vão.

Lyaa passou o resto do dia ponderando se todos já haviam percebidos os sentimentos que havia entre Draco e Hermione, e chegou à conclusão que tirando Minerva e Lupin, o resto do corpo docente de hogwarts era nota zero em percepção. E era claro que alguns alunos excepcionais também já haviam notado que os professores de transfiguração e poções tomavam muito cuidado, para não ficarem juntos ou se irritarem, por sinal eram todos alunos da sonserina, que era sua casa antiga.

Lyaa resolveu fazer uma visita para a amiga Hermione logo após o jantar, foi em direção à torre onde sabia estar os aposentos particulares de Hermione.

Assim que chegou ao quadro, viu Morgana lhe observar atentamente e logo depois foi envolvida pelas brumas se assustou por um segundo mais logo imaginou que esse era o feitiço de proteção do quadro.

Logo se viu em uma escadaria e notou Hermione lhe esperando, subiu as escadas calmamente e somente naquela hora pensou que ainda não havia pensado em como poderia abordar Hermione sobre o assunto.

- oi Mione!

Resolveu começar por assuntos leves.

- oi Lyaa, aconteceu algo? Hermione nunca vira Lyaa ir até ali, sem que algo tivesse acontecido.

- nada apenas passei para conversarmos.

- ok. – Hermione estava desconfiada, mas resolveu deixar para lá. – vamos posso lhe oferecer um chocolate quente?

- claro, adoro chocolate quente.

As duas se serviram e Lyaa, passou alguns minutos conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios e observou todos os movimentos e feições de Hermione principalmente sempre que falava o nome de Draco, e foi em um relance que viu um pergaminho escrito na letra delicada de Hermione, ele parecia ser antigo, e constantemente manuseado, tentou ler mesmo ele estando um pouco longe e de ponta cabeça e gostou do que leu, estava ali à arma que deveria usar para aproximar aqueles dois cabeças duras.

- sabe Mione, eu ouvi uma frase interessante hoje, - Lyaa parou ao ver que ela havia se interessado. - Ocultar um amor verdadeiro

É o caminho mais perto para tristeza

Hermione sentiu um frio percorrer lhe o corpo... Será que Lyaa havia notado seu amor por Draco?

Mas lyaa estava com o pensamento longe, olhando o precioso pergaminho.

Agora só precisava achar um modo de distrair Hermione, mas pelo visto Morgana estava do seu lado e uma distração se fez presente na forma de um tumulto, na hora Hermione foi comunicada de uma desavença entre grifinorios e sonserinos e rapidamente se ergueu Lyaa aproveitou e guardou o pergaminho no bolso de sua capa antes de seguir Hermione, assim que saíram pela retrato Lyaa olhou para trás e teve a leve impressão que Morgana sorria para ela.

Assim que as duas chegaram puderam ver claramente os filhos de Fred e Jorge sendo arrastados por Draco.

- que bom que chegou professora Granger – a voz de Draco parecia calma, mas os que o conheciam sabiam estar tomada pela raiva. – estas pestes em forma de alunos resolveram invadir o vestiário particular das alunas da sonserina, mas como bem pode ver foram pegos.

Hermione se esforçou para não rir, ao ver a situação de seus sobrinhos, que estava lastimável.

- isso foi obra das meninas?

- sim, minhas alunas sabem se defender, vou deixar a detenção a seu cargo professora Granger. – Draco se afastou um pouco, mas se virou com um sorriso maldoso. – há antes que me esqueça, menos cinqüenta pontos para cada um.

Lyaa aproveitou que Hermione olhava severamente para os Weasley e foi atrás de Draco.

Hermione olhava para os sobrinhos e com um aceno os fez a acompanhar.

- o que vocês quatro estão querendo fazer invadindo a sonserina?

Os quatro bem acostumados e avisados pelos pais do gênio da tia ficaram quietos.

- ainda mais sendo pegos! E agora a grifinória, perdeu duzentos pontos, - ela virou-se para eles com um sorriso maldoso. – a detenção de vocês é recuperarem os duzentos pontos até o fim de semana, e serei bem clara desta vez, se forem novamente pegos de forma tão simples, comunicarei a seus pais e confiscarei o mapa dos marotos.

Os quatros ficaram brancos.

- mais tia, nós nem sabemos do que a senhora está falando que mapa é esse? – Jonny falava tentando criar uma aura inocente.

- deixe de tolices Jonny, não se esqueça que foi em poder de Harry, que esteve o mapa durante meus anos escolares, então eu sei bem que vocês o têm, e mesmo tendo eles foram pegos por Draco, agora se não sabem utiliza-lo corretamente eu o confiscarei.

Julio que era filho de Jorge deu um sorriso radiante para madrinha e se virou para os outros.

- eu não disse que minha madrinha já sabia que tínhamos o mapa, ela é mais inteligente da família. – ele voltou-se para madrinha. – Não se preocupe madrinha isso não tornara a acontecer, foi tudo um descuido de Jonny, e temos três dias para recuperar os pontos.

Hermione os viu irem quietos para o salão comunal da grifinória.

Ela sorriu imaginando que se Rony não tivesse falecido eles já teriam tidos filhos que poderiam acompanhar os filhos de Jorge e Fred, mas somente os filhos de Harry e Ginny estavam ali. Ela não tivera filhos e sentia falta ao ver os afilhados.

Como que por encanto seus outros dois afilhados surgirão, o casal gêmeos que era filhos de Ginny e Harry, que haviam entrado este ano em hogwarts.

- oi madrinha?

- oi, o que estão fazendo aqui fora?

- hummm. – eles se entreolharam. – bom como eles foram pegos não tem mais o que esconder estava vigiando a senhora para que não saísse para uma volta e os pegarem aprontando.

Hermione seguiu seu instinto básico e brigou com os dois, que já estavam acostumados e nem ligaram. Sabiam que a raiva dela passava logo.

Logo depois foram dormir também e hermione voltou a seus aposentos para logo depois de um banho dormir, sem perceber a falta de um pergaminho...

Draco seguiu de volta para sua torre e viu que Lyaa o seguia com um sorriso malicioso.

- o que quer Lyaa, sempre que lhe vejo sorrindo assim sei que vou me meter em alguma enrascada.

Lyaa pareceu se ofender, mas aumentou o sorriso.

- me diga Malfoy quando lhe envolvi em uma enrasca?

- quer que eu numere só as deste ano não é?

Os dois riram.

- mas deixando o papo pra lá quero que você leia ainda hoje este pequeno livro, pois preciso urgente da sua opinião. Dizendo isso entregou a Draco um livro e saiu.

Draco olhou pra grossura do livro e suspirou.

- espero que esteja aqui a cura para a sua loucura, pois se não tiver eu juro, que vou arrancar sua loucura na base física...

Assim que deitou Draco pegou o livro e folheou se desanimando na hora com a leitura. Quando ia colocar o livro de lado para buscar uma bebida energizante notou um pergaminho solto.

O pegou e viu que se tratava de um pergaminho bem usado, era obvio que era sempre manuseado, a curiosidade falou mais alto e sentou-se novamente para lê-lo.

Assim que começou a ler reconheceu a letra delicada e caprichosa de Hermione e seu coração acelerou a cada letra que lia.

_**De todos que me beijaram**_

_**De todos os que me abraçaram**_

_**Já não me lembro, nem sei.**_

_**São tantos os que me amaram**_

_**São tantos os que eu amei**_

_**Mas tu - que rude contraste**_

_**Tu que jamais me beijaste**_

_**Tu que jamais abracei**_

_**Só tu nesta alma ficaste**_

_**De todos os que eu amei.**_

Sua mente foi invadida, por varias lembranças de todas as vezes que a vira e que achara que ela estava sempre perto dele, ele sempre pensara que era coincidência, mas se lembrou das palavras de Minerva.

_**- Lágrimas e Amores que não são externados tornam-se graves enfermidades. E somente você não vê a cura, esperando um sinal seu para vir até você.**_

Conseguiu compreender o que ela lhe dissera, a causa de seu sofrimento todos estes anos fora acreditar que Hermione, jamais poderia lhe amar, e nunca esqueceria o Weasley, e a cada dia sofria a vendo se aproximar de Olívio, e não virá o que estava na sua frente...

Ela sempre estivera perto dele, e fora a primeira a lhe apoiar quando resolverá desistir das trevas, ela estivera ao seu lado sem dizer nada no funeral de Pansy, sua primeira amiga, que ele se casara para tentar esquecer Hermione. Estivera a seu lado nas batalhas e nunca duvidara dele.

E o que ele tinha feito, não tinha enxergado...

Sua mente fervilhava, até de repente pensar que isso poderia não ter sido escrito para ele...

Draco começou a andar em círculos, e resolveu ir atrás de Lyaa, que obviamente tinha algo a ver com o fato dele ter achado a poesia.

Mas não foi preciso, pois quando pegou o livro viu a caligrafia refinada de Lyaa.

_**Draco.**_

**_Se você ainda tiver duvidas, não as tenha, essas palavras são suas._**

Draco correu e parou em frente ao quadro que sabia dar passagem ao quarto de Hermione, e viu Morgana e Gwyndion o observando.

- desculpe-me, mas preciso falar com Hermione, mas não tenho a senha.

- este é o homem que você disse que virias não é morgana? – Draco viu o jovem loiro se virar para a bruxa.

- sim. Draco, não? – ela tinha uma voz melodiosa.

- sim.

- a senha sempre esteve diante de você. Olhe bem o seu maior sonho. E veja o sonho de quem ama.

Draco ficou parado olhando e procurou dentro de si seu maior sonho e sem demoras entendeu que seu maior sonho era...

- Hermione... Hermione é o meu sonho... E Draco seria o dela? – a bruxa soltou um sorriso.

- mais ainda falta algo, meu caro. – O guerreiro o olhava atento. – qual o sonho de quem ama.

Draco pensou e chegou à conclusão de que seu maior sonho era estar junto com Hermione, e sentiu uma imensa força fluir por ele, que foi envolvido pelas Brumas ao pronunciar pela primeira vez a senha.

- Hermione e Draco.

Subiu a escadas e parou no meio delas ao ver Hermione parada olhando para ele.

Hermione acordará e fora em direção à escrivaninha em busca de algo para ler e tinha acabado de dar pela falta do pergaminho quando ouvira o barulho de passos. E entenderá que Lyaa tinha algo a ver com o sumiço.

Mas seu coração acelerou ao vê-lo ali parado.

- Draco...

Draco sentiu sua alma ser tomada por uma sensação quente e deliciosa ao vê-la, ali.

E seus olhos se encontraram.

Draco sem pensar duas vezes terminou com a distancia entre eles, e sem pensar duas vezes, enlaçara Hermione em seus braços trazendo-a perto e dando lhe o beijo que ele sempre sonhara dar.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio de prazer cruzar seu corpo, ao sentir o toque quente e exigente dos lábios de Draco.

Entregou-se ao delírio de estar beijando-o aprofundando o beijo, suas mãos foram até o cabelo dele, tocando e trazendo para mais perto dela, se é que isso fosse possível.

Seus corpos estavam tão próximos que era impossível dizer onde um começava e o outro terminava.

... Sentindo o calor do corpo do outro, a força que emanavam agora que estavam juntos, se esquecendo de respirar, eles se perderam naquele beijo naquele toque e ao mesmo tempo se encontraram...

Naquele momento o mundo parou,

Se há anos atrás diriam que um anjo caiu no braços de um demônio, ao vê-los juntos, quando todos souberam a única coisa que diziam era que o inevitável tinha acontecido, eles tinham se olhado, e viram nos olhos um do outro o amor que sempre houvera ali, foi preciso anos, dores e sofrimentos para ambos os corações estivessem prontos para encontrar o verdadeiro amor.

E em um outro dia, dessa vez duas pessoas que há muitos anos se saberem eram uma se tornaram oficialmente um casal, fazendo o que há anos deveriam ter feito. Eles se casaram.

E todo os amigos, que há muitos sonhavam com o dia em que eles fossem felizes, comemoraram o amor mais lindo que o mundo mágico já presenciara.

No altar improvisado nos jardins de hogwarts Lyaa, olhava os amigos fazerem as juras eternas, e sorria.

Minerva, Lupin e Lyaa trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

E pensar que tudo o que faltava era que eles se olharem... E verem o amor.

Draco fez um brinde à mulher amada, e sorrindo disse ao pé do ouvido da mulher.

- acho que estamos devendo um ótimo presente de natal a Lyaa não?

Hermione sorriu para o marido.

- um presente! Nós estamos devendo presentes ótimos de natal por toda a vida... Sorte que somos ricos, não?

- nós temos muita sorte meu amor.

E Draco enlaçou Hermione sem se importar com a platéia de alunos que sorria ao ver a cena dos professores mais reservados que tinham, se entregando ao momento.

E eles se beijaram com o mesmo ardor da primeira vez.

E eles sabiam que sempre seria assim...

Uma paixão Eterna...

Um Amor que duraria além da eternidade.

**Vivis Drecco ® Só Tu. Vivian Drecco © 08/2006.**

**NT: bom é a continuação da short fic que fiz pra este casal, quem já leu já precebeu se vc não leu o que está esperandp para ler? a fic é mais uma de amor corra no meu profile e leia.**

**a Homenagem desta fic é pra minha amiga Lyaa que ama o Draco e este casal...**

**hei Lyaa, na proxima crio um Malfoy pra vc!**

**mil beijos pra todos que lêem minha fic.**


End file.
